Another Piece of Wonderful
by Raftina Rune
Summary: Five days after Nergal's defeat, another anima sage joins 'Eliwood and Friends'. However, she seems to have a connection with at least one of the group. Will this cause new problems for the group? Or will old wounds mend? Nonyaoiyuri. Spoilers abound!


Schala: Yay! I got a far more wonderful response for my one-shot ("Contemplations of the Heart") then I had thought so I got the inspiration to write this fic and this will be more then one chapter (IF you really do want me to, I could try to continue my one-shot, but I'm not sure what plot exactly I'll be able to get). I don't own Fire Emblem or anything with it, but I do own the sage here, though I kinda don't...all will be explained next chapter though I shall say that I'm making most of the sage up. Please R&R!!! And as always, enjoy.  
  
WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Five days it has been since Nergal was finally defeated. Ninian had been restored to life although Athos finally lost his. However, Athos didn't leave without the parting gift of a prophecy that caused the weary group to wonder what it meant in its entirety. Though for now, they just wanted to get back to their homes. And as they had come to Valor as a traveling group, they left it in the same condition, only letting a few people go as they went past their homes...  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise for "Eliwood and friends" and almost everyone was asleep. Except for a few people that is. Canas, the Scholar Druid had gotten up early to read his books by candlelight until the sun would be bright enough to light the sky. It was the perfect time for him to read in peace, he'd never have to put up with the usual noise that would pertain but not be limited to Hector and Lyn's arguments (it amused him to think that they may actually like each other), or Serra shrieking that she deserved better treatment or Sain's tendency to flirt with every girl in the camp. He practically jumped hearing a girl start to yell.  
  
Canas sighed, closed his book, and mumbled, "speak of the devil..." Being naturally curious, if not nosey, he decided to walk out of his tent to see who exactly it was. By the time he had reached the entrance of his tent, a male voice that he didn't recognize to be Sain's was yelling as well. He peered outside and saw Priscilla, Heath, and Sain in the main part of their little camp. Heath appeared to be rather angry, very much unlike him, and Priscilla's face was quite red. Canas chuckled while the wyvern knight used quite a colorful rainbow of obscenities to degrade the Caelin knight and made a mental note to not anger Heath in the future. The ruckus caused a few members of their group to come out of their tents to see what was going on so early. However, once they saw who was involved, they turned and went back inside.  
  
Sain sweat-dropped seeing how quickly the others dismissed the situation and looked around to see who was around yet (or more so IF). Unfortunately for Canas, the green armored knight caught sight of him and promptly took that opportunity to get away from Heath. "Ah! My dear friend Canas! How are you?"  
  
Canas' lavender eyes sparkled as he got an idea, granted it was quite mischievous, but he wasn't about to give Sain this chance for nothing. "Quite fine. I see you're in a spot of trouble again." He patted Sain on the back a couple of times once the knight had reached him. The Druid looked back at Heath for a moment, grinning to show his intended mischief so the wyvern knight wouldn't follow as well. He then led the unsuspecting man into his tent and pulled out a rather large tome. "Here, can you read, Sain?"  
  
Sain, happy to have gotten the help he wanted nodded. "Of course I can." Canas adjusted the eye-piece on his right eye before opening the giant book.  
  
"That's just wonderful. We can take turns reading this book out loud, it's quite interesting you see," Canas explained, continuing on and on. Sain, not one to tarry (nor pay attention long), began to daydream about some fair maiden while all of the substance of what Canas was telling went in one ear and out the other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Priscilla and Heath stood outside, a bit to the side of where they were before. Priscilla's face was still red and Heath was currently trying to apologize to her. "Please forgive me, Priscilla? I didn't mean to get that...frustrated with him. It's just, well, you know that I care about you."  
  
Priscilla nodded, her gentle demeanor never wavering. "I know, it's just...he only called me Princess...you didn't have to speak so um...vulgarly to him. I'll forgive you, but you'll have to apologize to Sain." Heath pulled her into his arms and whispered to her that he would. Though they didn't stay in that position for long. The sound of thundering steps of a horse caused the two to part before anyone would see them like that and looked to see who it was. The person was a red-armored paladin, coming back from watch. At first glance, they couldn't tell if he was Marcus or Kent but once he was closer, the youthful yet serious face answered for them.  
  
"Priscilla, I need your help!" Kent shouted he finally came to a stop near by. The said person and Heath rushed to see what was wrong, noticing that there were arms draped limply around the paladin's neck from behind. Heath went around and grabbed the newcomer, seeing burn marks and various cuts/bruises. This newcomer, a she, was what appeared to be an anima sage, the mint green robes matching her hair. No words needed to be said, Priscilla had her Mend Staff out and promptly began to heal the sage.  
  
"Where did you find her?" asked Heath once Priscilla was finished and they were taking her to Merlinius' tent.  
  
"Just about a mile from here. Apparently..." Kent went on about how she had been running from some other mages and bandits that he had disposed of after rescuing her. Once he was done explaining everything, Priscilla went to get the three lords (though Ninian was sure to come as well). It wasn't long before the majority of the group was there, with the exception of Canas, Raven, and Sain.  
  
The sage was still out, resting from the healing and battle in one of the cots as a few of them were asking another questions that mirrored in the minds of the others. Who is she? Where had she come from? Is she a friend or foe?  
  
"The only thing we can do is wait for a while," Eliwood said calmly to them. With that said, the crowd slowly dispersed back to their tents. Canas, starting to get a little thirsty from talking, walked to the supply tent to grab a goblet of water (or wine if he found he wanted some), but stopped seeing the sage lying there.  
  
"Oh, dear..." he said, his eyes a bit wide. He quickly pulled his hood over his face and decided that he would in fact take some wine and practically ran back to his tent. Sain, of course, had left quite eagerly by then. He quietly put up his book and shook his head. "...This can't be good at all..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Schala: Well, there is the first chapter. The pairings so far as follows: Eliwood/Ninian, Priscilla/Heath, Hector/Lyn/Rath (just like COTH), Canas/Sorta OC, Nino/Jaffar, and...the others, well, I'm not sure yet. If there are some good non-yaoi/yuri ones, then I'll hear them. Though, due to the fact that there are so many characters, I don't know for certain if I'll be able to add them all in, every chapter. But anyways, REVIEW! ^___^ 


End file.
